Death and the Maiden
by animalcharmer1235
Summary: Katherine Pierce has always wondered why the Argents had to adopt her. Life is not easy in New Orleans period, now add in a witch best friend, a werewolf-loving little sister you have to cover for, college, and having Stefan Salvatore break your heart. Katherine never thought anything could be added to that list, that was before she went to a party hosted by Elijah Mikaelson.
1. A Broken Little Heart and Her Friend

Katherine stood on the other side of the bar across of from Bonnie, and no matter how much she wished she was the one drinking, there were always more drunk guys hitting on her a few seats away. New Orleans was a magical place, if you're dad didn't own a bar as a cover for being a supernatural hunter, your little sister wasn't completely convinced she was in love with a werewolf, and your best friend wasn't a witch whose dad was the mayor. Not only was Katherine's life almost a complete train wreck with all the supernatural stuff going on, but she was also in college and her boyfriend had just broken up with her (feeling bad for the main character yet?). ¨I'm convinced I'm not going to survive the next few weeks… Gerard's coming to visit… and my dad thinks this is the perfect time to try to talk me into joining the family business.¨ Bonnie cocked an eyebrow and looked around the bar. ¨No, Bon, the real family business.¨ Katherine let her head hit the bar and sighed heavily.

¨Hey, at least you don't have to say yes.¨ Bonnie placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder and patted it a few times. Katherine raised her head enough to give Bonnie a death stare, then returned to her state of self-pity.

¨I'm going to diiiiiiie.¨ As if that word needed anymore emphasis, in the supernatural New Orleans death was something you evaded daily; with the amount of vampires running around both the witch and even just a girl from a hunting family needed to be careful wherever they stepped.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend's over dramatic reaction to something that really could be the least of their problems at the moment. The girls often listened in on the conversations of their fathers, sometimes with each other, sometimes even with one of the vampires working for the ruler of the small empire the supernatural creatures saw the French Quarter as; the news was not good as of late. There had been a huge shift in power, and control as the humans saw it seemed to be slipping through their fingers. Though Bonnie was a witch, her father was human, and her mother was a newly turned vampire; one of the many gifts Niklaus Mikaelson had given the mayor on his return to the city; Bonnie lived with her father but often visited the coven of witches her mother had belonged to before she was turned. ¨I have something to cheer you up. How would you like to go to a party?¨ Bonnie knew how much her friend loved parties, partying, anything that involved making bad choices and alcohol Katherine loved.

¨What kind of party?" Katherine lifted her head, intrigued by the idea of having a night off from their lives.

¨One of those charity things my dad always had to be at. There's one tonight, like a gala sort of thing. I heard the guy who's throwing the thing is kind of a Gatsby.¨ Bonnie just hoped she could convince Katherine to want to go to a charity party. After all, there would be cute boys, and Katherine needed at least one rebound bad choice after Stefan, before she threw herself back into a relationship.

Once Katherine heard the word charity she was seriously considering banging her head very hard into the bar. Katherine Pierce _**did not do**_ charity events, especially the ones with cameras. Her last boyfriend was the kind who had a million cameras around him constantly and a sky-writing plane that just wrote his name behind everything he did. Stefan Salvatore was the Oliver Queen of New Orleans, and by that I mean he was Oliver Queen before the whole superhero thing. Katherine had been one of the many girls he told he loved them, but to him the words we're nothing more than something used to get girls into bed. Every girl expected to get out with their dignity and sanity, that they would be the one he truly loved, and they were all wrong. Stefan was someone who broke you and didn't bother staying to pick up the pieces; after all, he was too busy with the next notch in his belt. ¨Bonnie Bennett, don't tease me like that.¨ Katherine turned away to refill someone's glass who hadn't even asked for it, ¨I bet Stefan will be there anyway.¨ she muttered barely loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

¨Go with me, pretty please with a cherry on top?¨ Bonnie gave Katherine puppy eyes when the girl shook her head. ¨Come on, I'll help you pick something out. It. Will. Be. Fun. And good for you.¨

¨You're horrible. But I'll go with you.¨ Katherine sighed once again and shook her head with a smile as Bonnie said something about going to pick out a good luck outfit. ¨When are you picking up, date?¨

¨Nine, and we will be escorted by my lovely father.¨ Bonnie added a bad English accent to her statement and made Katherine laugh. ¨I'll bring some dresses for you to choose from later, lady Katherine.¨ She continued with the accent, and even bowed to Katherine before she left. Katherine had the feeling that night would be unforgettable, but not for any of the reasons it actually was.


	2. Jane Doe

¨What do you think?¨ Katherine stepped out of the bathroom attached to her and her sister's room to show off one of the dresses Bonnie had brought for her to try on. Bonnie was already wearing the one they had decided on together, a white and black leopard print skintight dress with one shoulder and a sweetheart neckline that went down to right before her knees. The dress Katherine had one was pure black lace with a black ribbon around it to create a waistline, the dress was a little higher on Katherine's thighs but she didn't care. The dress was perfect for Katherine, even her wavy brunette hair fell over the spagetti straps of the dress to hide them.

¨I think I want to sleep with whoever made that dress. You look amazing.¨ Bonnie had to put in a real effort not to stare at Katherine, that dress made even the most straight girl in New Orleans stare at her friend with heart eyes.

Katherine smiled widely and turned to look in the mirror on the back of the door, smoothing out the front of the dress and turning both ways to look at the dress in more detail. The tiny black roses in the lace she knew would look good with red lipstick, the more she thought about it she thought the party would be fun. A masquerade party didn't seem like too much trouble, if she ran into Stefan hopefully he wouldn't recognize her.

It took longer than it should've for the two girls to get their makeup done, but luckily only a few minutes to get to the house, if it could even be called that, where the party was being hosted. The house was in the general style of New Orleans, grand balconies and older styles, while right outside there were neon signs and modern buildings. Katherine felt underdressed, and they were dressed black tie, for sure. The party was insane, and not in the everyone's dancing on tables and we might run out of beer in the first fifteen minutes kind of insane, it was more like considering how much the whiskey, you hadn't paid for because everything was on the house, cost kind of insane.

¨I told you he was a Gatsby.¨ Bonnie leaned toward Katherine and said, as the other girl was standing there staring at the sheer amount of time and money this party must have taken.

Katherine turned to Bonnie then, with an open mouth and pointing at the suits some of the guys were in, ¨Bonnie, I think even Jay Gatsby didn't have _this _much money.¨ Katherine looked around once again just to make sure all of this was real, and that she was actually at something like this without Stefan and his money. ¨I need a drink.¨ If she hadn't been so worried about messing up her hair Katherine would've ran her hands through it. Stefan would've been one of the many people generously opening up their wallets for whatever charity this was supporting, or maybe his parents would've already sent some money so that Stefan didn't spend it on lavish things when he inevitably got drunk.

¨I second that.¨ Bonnie held onto Katherine's arm so that neither of them got lost within the massive amount of people crowding the floor. When they had successfully navigated the floor to the small bar that had been set up for one use at this party, they realised neither of them had any idea what to say, and Katherine worked at a bar. Lucky for them Bonnie said something along the lines of ¨Surprise us, but nothing with fruit,¨ and within the next few minutes they had something that Katherine couldn't even say the name to, mostly because she couldn't hear well over the music, but it was good, and that was what really mattered.

¨So, who is he? I mean the guy who set all of this up? And why have I not met him yet?¨ Katherine asked as they stood listening to the surprisingly good music they were playing. They were standing farther away from the crowd, not really knowing how these worked, despite how Bonnie had been going to these for awhile and Katherine had been to a million in the two months she had been with Stefan; although, when she was with Stefan they weren't really following the rules much.

Bonnie chuckled lightly at Katherine's comment about not meeting him, neither of them really wanted to meet him, and Katherine might actually want to leave when she found out; despite how she acted around Bonnie, Katherine was pretty close to how her father felt about the supernatural. They could life, they just needed to stay away from the humans, and if they killed anyone they deserved to die. It was the easy code her family lived by, well, most of her family anyway. ¨Elijah Mikaelson, and his family, but mostly him. My dad says it's some horrible way to try to unite the Quarter or whatever, with the added bonus on making money for the humans to use, aka my dad to use.¨

Katherine almost shivered at the sound of Mikaelson, because she had been taught to hate Marcel, and Marcel had been sired by Klaus Mikaelson. It was even worse now that the original vampires were back in town, that meant she had even more vampires to hate from a distance and listen to ways her father had thought of to send all of them running along. It had been a few months since the originals had arrived and yet her father hadn't found a way to deal with the staggering amount of bodies piling up around them, and it wasn't just humans either, vampires were dying as well. Chris Argent hated for anyone to die who didn't deserve it. Katherine fell into her own thoughts a bit as Bonnie continued to wait for the other girl's moral compass to kick in and make Katherine beg for Bonnie to make her leave. ¨I need a minute. Just let me think.¨ Katherine was heading for the door before Bonnie could stop her, and Katherine had long since been lost within the crowd.

As Katherine walked with her head down through the crowd, she got in the mindset of someone who only has one goal, get outside, and if anyone got in her way she was going to take them down. Almost to the door she bumped into a guy, only she really bumped into him, and instead of just brushing it off and going on her way she grabs his arm and sweeps her leg so he falls, not even realizing what she did. The man looked up at her, his brown eyes catching hers as she stopped herself from laughing, honestly it was kind of funny she knocked him over. ¨Oh..my god, I'm so so sorry.¨ Katherine reached out to help him up, and she'd like to pretend when he touched her hand she didn't shiver a little bit.

Elijah brushed off the arms of his suit coat and gave the girl a small smile, she was strong, for a human. He could hardly see her face, with how dark it was and her mask, but her smile made him want to smile back. ¨It's alright. Nice to see someone in this city who can defend herself. Elijah Mikaelson.¨

Katherine was grateful for the darkness when she did blush, even if it was only for a moment, because the name that came afterward was a direct punch in the stomach, and she had to actively tell herself not to react like she knew who he was, and even then she knew he could see her expression change ever so slightly when she heard his name. ¨And I'm in a hurry, so.¨ And without any further elaboration Katherine was gone, without Elijah even hearing the name of the girl with the big brown eyes and lovely smile, the girl who wasn't afraid to act like she had too. He saw it sort of like his cinderella, only this girl had the power to topple over an original vampire, and though she was wearing heels they were not glass.


	3. At Least Someone Is Happy

**A/N: So I'm trying something a bit different for this chapter, taking the focus away from the main characters (at least at the beginning), regardless of this chapter being away from Kat, Bon Bon, and Mr. Mystery Vampire (aka Elijah) I hope you all enjoy. **

Allison's eyes stayed locked to the roof of one of the buildings across from Scott and his mother's apartment as she laid in Scott's arms. She knew soon enough her father would be calling her, worried as all hell that she had been taken for ransom or something, to which she would explain a plan not having to do with the werewolf she was currently in bed with. It was a lie they both had gotten used too, but what was worth lying to your parent's for, if not young love? They were lucky they hadn't been caught yet, there had been a few times where Allison forgot to tell Lydia to cover for her that day, or Stiles had been out of town when Scott said they were together, but with teamwork and a few more white lies they always seemed to talk themselves out of trouble.

Both Allison and Scott were happy enough, they would feel better when New Orleans was far behind, and they were in college, a dream that seemed so far off from the present day that they had both began to believe it wasn't possible. Scott's life was almost constantly threatened by the vampires in the Quarter, or it was before Klaus took over. Even with the secret ruler of New Orleans on you. Scott's pack repeated to him over and over again that New Orleans was dangerous, and even his mother agreed. Although, sometimes love can cloud your judgment, and Allison sure clouded his judgment. He often said to Stiles, who can gotten used to the constant swooning over Allison, that she was the kind of girl wars were fought over.

Allison was the same way, without the swooning. It had taken her awhile to get over what had been ingrained in her mind, that werewolves were horrible monsters that had no sense of control. Scott was nothing like that. Or at least Allison told herself that. Of course there were the few times when they started dating her scratched her, nothing _too _bad, but enough to make her afraid. He had learned control, using her as an anchor, and now everything seemed to be well. Her relationship with him made her feel like a secret agent. The people around them were on a need-to-know basis; her sister needed to know to cover for them, Scott and Lydia were best friends so of course they heard everything, and Bonnie was an adjacent best friend who seemed to be very good at keeping secrets.

Scott pressed a small, soft kiss to Allison's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Sometimes they were just content to lay in each other's arms, too restless to fall asleep, too tired to have an intelligent conversation. There were smiles and kisses and no talk of the world that was right outside of Scott's bedroom window, the world that could kill both of them with minor effort, and it was great. It was better than great, it was wonderful for the both of them. After awhile it would get so late Allison had to go, or Scott's mom would come home from the hospital and Scott would have to distract her while Allison ran for the door, blowing a few kisses at him with a light-hearted smile. It was a excellent contrast the the darkness around the apartment.

This time they got an extra hour together, Scott's mom had to work late and the Argents were too busy preparing for Gerard's arrival to care if their daughter said she was going to Lydia's house and wasn't back for another four hours. It was getting late, and you could see the very beginning of a sunset over the buildings around them, Allison was glad he lived on the top floor, it would be boring if all she saw were more windows. She thought about saying that she loved him, which was true, letting the thought of him saying he loved her once again give her butterflies; and yet when she turned to face the wall his bed was against, the one with the few posters of bands he liked, the one with the guitar he only used a few times a year and barely knew how to play (he had once tried to serenade Allison. She had no idea one person could say shit so many times while singing a song about how much he loved you. Bottom line, he had messed up. A lot), she just kissed him. How was it could you feel a connection, love, with a person and not be able to tell them how you felt. It was annoying to her, feeling like she knew what to say to him, it always being on the tip of her tongue, and having no idea how to phrase it, how to truly saw how much she loved him. To hell with teenagers not knowing what love was, love was being content to sit and not say anything for a very long time. Love was watching Scott watching her. Love was watching Allison watching him. They both thought they knew, and who was there to tell them that they were wrong?

Somewhere else in the city, a witch and her best friend were trying on dresses for a Gadsby party, and here Scott and Allison were, staring at each other like someone might stare at a mountain range or a lake with the sun setting behind it, with wonder, and there was no one there to tell them the way the felt was wrong. They might get a few chuckles from Stiles and Lydia, but they told themselves those two had just never felt the way they did (although Allison doubted it with Stiles; he stared at Derek like she thought she must look like with Scott). At least two people in New Orleans were happy.

**A/N: So sorry this is shorter than a thought, but I promise the next chapter will be extra long to make up for this. **


	4. In the Midnight Hour

Bonnie didn't forget about Katherine…. No, she just got busy and the party and didn't go to check on her friend for another half of an hour. Okay, so maybe she got caught up in some really hot trumpet playing guy (his name was Thierry), and maybe he asked her out and kissed her on the cheek, but that didn't mean she forgot; that was getting busy, right? So after the time she spent talking to that hot guy, not once did he mention he was a vampire, and not once did she think about why Katherine had gone running off into the darkness without her. As soon as the mystery guy had disappeared the wandering thoughts of Katherine came back. That didn't make her a horrible friend, right? It was her idea to go to the party anyway, so what if Kat ran off.

¨Katherine Argent I swear on the ancestors…" Bonnie muttered as she practically stomped outside, having to leave earlier to chase down her crazy friend who couldn't handle words being said to her. Katherine was the most word-sensitive friend Bonnie had, well, if you didn't count spells as the human language.

¨I'm right here, Bonnie.¨ Katherine looked up from a bench a few feet away from the front of the compound. She was staring at her lit up phone screen, which illuminated her face more than the streetlights above them, Bonnie tried to pretend that she wasn't texting her father.

Katherine watched Bonnie slide into the seat next to her, letting out a deep sigh and Katherine clicked her phone into lock mode. ¨You suck.¨ Bonnie leaned her head into her best friend's shoulder and looked ahead to the other side of the street.

¨I know. I'm sorry.¨ Katherine repeated Bonnie's sigh and leaned her head on top of the other girl's. ¨My dad will be here soon.¨ She continued like that sentence was just as easy as the last, though she knew the words 'my dad' always came with a bigger hit. It really wasn't about how many people her father had seen witches kill, it was about how many people he had seen witches in Bonnie's coven kill. That made him less keen on letting his daughter around Bonnie. Somewhere behind his stoic exterior there was a man who knew Bonnie really couldn't hurt a fly without feeling like that fly blood was on her hands, but he was far too bitter to admit it.

Chris Argent wasn't very different from most fathers. Most fathers go hunting for deer, Chris Argent goes hunting for werewolves. Most fathers are wary of their daughter's boyfriends, Chris Argent is wary of anyone his daughter comes in contact with. Basically, he was the major helicopter parent that teenage Katherine hated, before she learned that not trusting everyone is a good thing sometimes. Lets just say that Stefan Salvatore was her rebellion. She still didn't enjoy him wanting to put a camera on her at all times so he could know she was safe, but she understood it… more or less; there was still a part of her that wanted to tell him she was going somewhere off-limits or going to meet up with some random guy when he asked where she was going.

The girls continued to wait in comfortable silence before Chris' red SUV rolled up in front of them and the doors unlocked with a muffled click. There was absolutely nothing subtle about that car, and was only another reason why Katherine could not wait until she had her own car. Her parents insisted she buy her own, while Katherine complained about how much books cost and why she shouldn't buy a car because she could almost walk where she needed to go, emphasis on the word almost. Reverse psychology didn't work on them. They knew better.

It was a lengthy and silent car ride to Bonnie's, nothing was said when Katherine turned around and nodded a simple goodbye to her best friend, and Bonnie slid out of the car, briefly thanking Chris for driving her home.

The silence of this car ride was actually starting to get to Katherine, and normally she was the person who brought the silence full force. It was more than annoying to be the one having to deal with other people talking, so she broke the silence. "If you're waiting for Mom to tell me I'm a horrible daughter who should stop calling you to pick me up from parties, she won't, and you should really consider buying me a car." Nothing. Not a word from the stoic faced man beside her. "Okay, so now I'm getting the silent treatment. Nice. You're a father, not a five year old." She thought an insult would work, but nothing happened. This wasn't uncommon, the _I'm so disappointed I'm not even going to speak to you _thing. Her parents thought it would teach her something. "Hello. Christopher Argent. It's your daughter speaking. She's worried that you've been taken by aliens and you're going to crash the car." So her dad had one weakness, and it was his daughters, well so two weaknesses, and sometimes they would make him laugh, and that was one of the few times you would see Chris Argent smile. Now was one of those times. "Alright, so we can rule out aliens."

"I just don't understand you." Chris let out a sigh and his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Katherine tried to change her tone, she really did, but serious was not one of strong suits, and all she did when threatened with real life she feel back into sarcasm and quiet. "Honestly, Dad. I don't even understand me. Don't take it personally. It's my complexity as a human being."

That one didn't make him smile. "You know what I mean, Katherine." Sadly to say, she did know what he meant. Her past wasn't pretty. Her present was stressful beyond belief. Who knew about the future. It was impossible for him to understand her, Bonnie barely understood her, and they had known each other since she had moved to New Orleans. Chris had known her since she was little too, and that complexity of the human being thing wasn't far off. Stefan learned how to predict her coffee order, as well as Bonnie, and Bonnie knew when she needed ice cream, when she needed a hug, and more importantly, when she was upset just by her big bambi eyes; but there were some times no one could get to her, when she was so unreachable Allison couldn't even make her come back.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm in college, and I'm going to be a bit crazy and I'll probably call you drunk out of my mind at some point, but don't leave me at bars."

Chris glanced at her and she caught the smallest hint of a smile she'd learned to find, "You sure you're not drunk right now?"

Katherine elbowed him and laughed softly as they pulled up in front of the house. Katherine got out slowly and looked up at the place she was really so lucky to be living. She left the SUV in the background, with it's own memories, and into the mostly dark house, and waved goodnight. When she reached her room she exchanged her dress for a sweatshirt and fabric shorts with a stanford logo on the left thigh. No stanford for Katherine. Katherine fall back onto her bed that hadn't changed since high school and stared up at the ceiling and those stupid string lights Bonnie had insisted on hanging around the room last summer before they started college. Katherine rolled onto her side and plugged in her phone and pulled the blankets up to her neck. It wasn't long before she was out like a light, ready for something she didn't even know was going to happen yet.

**A/N: Hello, babes! So I know this is a fairly boring chapter, but guys where I life it's late at night and I can't think enough to right you guys something artistically amazing. But have no fear, a new chapter will be here soon! Stay awesome, writers of the world. **


	5. She's Gone

Elijah asked everyone who she was. He made sure he left no tracks, of course, but the girl who had swept him off his feet (literally) was nowhere to be found. That was until he was desperate enough the ask the witches. It was a risk in and of itself, going to see anyone in the cemetary, going somewhere vampires weren't allowed for a reason, but as mentioned, he was desperate. She was haunting, something about her eyes reminded him of the boy he used to be.

"You shouldn't be here." The voice came from somewhere behind him, and the tone made him think he would be greeted with bullets or perhaps a spell much worse. He recognized the soft words, even in her most threatening tone, Davina Claire still sounded like a mere child compared to Elijah.

He turned to meet her, slowly, like she was a deer he didn't want to startle. "I need help. Finding someone." _A girl. _He decided against revealing just exactly why he was looking for this girl. Somehow, mentioning _her _made it seem like child's play, like a little boy so infatuated with someone that he couldn't stand to be apart from them for another moment. "I'm asking nicely."

Davina crossed her arms over her chest, covering the beaded detailing at the top of her dress with her arms. "And why should I care?" There it was, the spunk that made her one of the most difficult people to work with. Elijah attributed it to being a teenager, and to being almost sacrificed to bring back power to her family line. It could be either of those.

"You should care because I do. It's a favor, Davina, nothing more." Elijah made his intentions clear, it was a favor, and maybe another favor to pay her back.

"I don't owe you any favors, actually, I think it's the other way around."

"Please, Davina." He hated begging like this, even if it was for something that meant much to him. Elijah would rather walk away and find another way to get what he wanted, this was different in so many ways. He had already exhausted every other way, this was his last chance to find out who the girl who made him feel like a human again.

Davina let out a sigh, and Elijah had to stop himself from smiling at her. "You know that's not how locator spells work, right? I can't just snap my fingers and see who you want."

That was when Elijah felt the most powerless he had in a long time. His story wasn't cinderella, he didn't have anything she owned, he didn't even have a first name. "She knew who I was, she recognized my name. She had brown eyes, brown hair, she could knock me down." He knew it wouldn't be enough, but the confused look on Davina's fave reassured him with the smallest bit of hope. "She was human."

Davina rolled her eyes like she knew, good god he hoped she knew. "Katherine. Argent. She's friends with one of the witches around here. Bonnie Bennett. I hope you remember her, your brother did kill Bonnie's mother."

Elijah was severely aware of his bad luck, he knew he should never ever in his life buy a lottery ticket, and that breaking mirrors was a no no, but finding out a girl you were interested in was from a family whose mission is to kill you and your family, and everyone you've ever met, well he wouldn't have been surprised if lightning struck him on the way back home. Elijah Mikaelson was having a very bad day indeed.

**A/N: Yes, okay, yes, this is very short….and I can't explain it. A necessary part of the plot that deserves it's own chapter but is actually a short scene? I'll go with that, there's a lot of those in Romeo and Juliet, which I am reading for my English class right now. I'm sorry for any allusions and/or lines relating to that shakespeare guy or RJ. I kind of love epic love stories, no matter how sad, insane, or stupidly they end. Oops. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you (or write to you) again soon, writers of the world. **


	6. Deny, Deny, Deny

The rest of the weekend was rather uneventful, a family dinner, coffee, more coffee, homework, Bonnie, more homework, and then it was Monday. There was nothing worse to Katherine than waking up and realising you're going to be late to class, nothing, and she was a hunter. That just so happened to be how she spent almost every Monday morning, including this uneventful morning. She yelled a goodbye as she hurried out the door to Bonnie's car, which had been honking outside for a good five minutes.

"I swear to the supernatural I will stop driving you if you keep making me late for bio." That wasn't new either, Bonnie had said that since the second day of class.

Katherine shrugged, yet another thing she was used to hearing. It was a very empty threat. Bonnie wouldn't leave Katherine somewhere if she had been asked to drop her off at said place.

"Ugh, you're the worst." Katherine smiled as Bonnie rolled her eyes and started driving. Katherine chuckled and dug in her bag for lipstick, using the small mirror on the sunshade to finish doing her makeup. Typical Katherine, normal morning, not-so-normal day ahead of them.

This amount of red lights they hit on their way to class was ungodly, annoying beyond belief, although they did make it here without being late, sliding into their seats just as late, without being actually late, as possible. Katherine spent of class doodling but listening, while Bonnie took notes, as always, that was normal Bonnie for you.

_Normal, this was totally normal. _Elijah was heavily conflicted about lurking around her school, lurking at all wasn't uncommon, but someone who had the potential to get him killed, wasn't interested in the first place, and he probably wouldn't even run into was absurd to him. But then he saw her, and he was reminded why he wanted to know her name at all. She was wearing the face of someone he'd loved, very much, who he still loved. He caught himself before he actually said her name, _Tatia. _The love of his mortal life, she was dead, and Katherine looked exactly like her.

Elijah was aware of how much he was staring, and he didn't care. They were the same person, yet very different. Katherine wore her hair in curls that swirled around her shoulders, and her stature was different, she walked like someone on a mission, all the time.

Katherine was alone, headphones in her ears, backpack on both shoulders, looking around until her eyes landed on Elijah. She almost stopped dead in her tracks, and the first thought in her mind was, _would he even be thrown off by pepper spray, or would that just make him want to kill you. _To both of their surprises, she didn't pull any weapons on him, and instead pulled him to the side by the arm of his suit.

"You're just everywhere, aren't you?" Katherine raised her eyebrow at him and pulled her headphones out at the same time.

"Respectively." Elijah responded. _They even sound the same. _

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hahaha, you're really funny." Katherine replied sarcastically. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I," and that stopped him, there was no reason at all, and he felt more stupid than he thought possible, "I wanted to invite to a ball. This weekend." Great, now he had to set up an entire ball in a week. That wasn't a weekly thing for him.

Katherine chuckled at the idea of a _ball _like he was a child asking her to a tea party in the backyard. "You're serious? Like a ball, with gowns, and freaking glass chandeliers." _Well, he had the money for it. _

Elijah laughed softly at her reaction, "Yes."

"Me. A ball. Elijah, I'm not dating you. You're actually the last person I would want to date right now. Or ever." _Lies. _

"No. no. I just wanted to invite you personally. Your family being who they are." _More lies. _

Katherine stepped back, uncrossing her arms and standing up straighter. God, he was so tall, even in heels she would still be a few inches shorter than him. "We'll see," Katherine sighed a turned around, holding on to the straps of her backpack and walking away, smiling a smile he would never know was there.

"Bonnie, it's not like I can just ignore him showing up and inviting me, _personally._" Katherine sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed, Bonnie sitting cross-legged next to her.

"I thought you hated the guy." Bonnie tilted her head a raised an eyebrow at her best friend, illustrating the perfect amount of confusion and suspicion.

Katherine laid back on the bed, her hands over her stomach. "I don't know, Bon. He's kind of sweet, you know? Showing up just to ask me to a ball? Like one that involves important people. He's better than his brother."

"Everyone in this city is better than Niklaus Mikaelson." Bonnie huffed and looked at Katherine's eyes staring at the ceiling. "Oh my god. Katherine Argent."

"What?" Katherine looked confused and returned her gaze to Bonnie.

"You're attracted to him! You _like _him!" Bonnie threw a pillow at Katherine as she sat up and shook her head.

Katherine shook her head three times and tried not to blush, if she blushed it was over, her respect would be out the window. "No, ew, Bonnie, no. Never ever! No!"

This scoff was different, like she knew and just didn't say anything, "You just keep saying that."

"He might be stunning, and rich, and nice, but he's a Mikaelson. I mean, the scorn alone, my parent's would kill me. Literally, Bon, I would die." Katherine sighed and looked her friend over.

"I didn't hear a no."

"Screw you. I'm taking you to the ball. Be my plus one, Bonnie Bennett?" Katherine let a smile return to her face and held out her hand to Bonnie in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, what the hell?" Bonnie took Katherine's hand and shook her hand. After all, best friends would follow each other into hell.

**A/N: Okay, this was a fun chapter for me. Elijah and Katherine are perfect and I'm so happy to be writing them. Forbidden love! Thank you for reading, and I'm going to try making less grammar mistakes now, writers of the world. **


End file.
